


Je veux voir Paxtown brûler ce soir

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Amnesia, Awful People, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Gen, Love/Hate, and how do i tag cristo as a character, aw shit, erm how do i separate comics from cartoon when cristo aldana and tomie are involved, yup that's fucked up
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: et on continue avec la BD et ses spin-off ;1ère vignette : Casey & Crystal, Parties sur un mauvais pied. 2ème : Cristo & Tomie, Un rôle ambigu.3ème : Crystal, Être la meilleure.4ème : Casey, Ça demande une dose de méchanceté.5ème : allez on va mettre cette chère petite Katy ici en attendant de lui trouver une meilleure place...





	1. Casey vs Crystal - Mauvais pied

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm the last man for the job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085976) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la rivalité même pas de bon aloi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur un mauvais pied  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** LastMan/Paxtown Stories  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Casey vs Crystal  
>  **Genre :** hate at first sight  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Amour/haine, relations entre ennemies" d'après la Dark Femslash Week (20 Octobre)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** Soir de Match  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Casey détestée la nouvelle recrue immédiatement. D’accord, elles avaient besoin d’une remplaçante, mais celle-ci va devoir mériter sa place d’équipière. Crystal est douée, sinon elle n’aurait pas été embauchée, mais leurs personnalités clashent. Elle est ambitieuse, et bien sûr il faut qu’elle ait la rage de gagner, mais elle l’est trop. Elle est jolie aussi, parce qu’il faut vendre leur sport, et dans un style qui lui fait de l’ombre. 

Alors elle devient une rivale. Peut-être même une ennemie. Elles sont vraiment parties d’un mauvais pied… et ça n’est pas comme ça qu’elles le prendront, clairement. (C’est bien dommage, d’ailleurs.)


	2. Cristo & Tomie - Son rôle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omission ou mensonge ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le rôle qui est sien  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (cartoon+BD)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cristo Canyon -> Tomie Katana  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Au choix, d'après la Dark Femslash Week (21 Octobre)  
>  **Notes :** Oui ben maintenant tout le monde sait que Samus Is A Girl  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'au tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Est-ce la tromper, elle qui lui fait confiance, plus que le reste du monde qui n’a pas d’importance, que de taire son sexe ?  
Elle n’est pas entièrement sûr de son genre, seulement son rôle auprès d’elle : celui de chevalier servant qui se salit les mains pour que le Maire n’aie pas à le faire, et qui l’aime depuis les ombres d’un amour pur, dévoué et chaste. 

Ça n’est pas sa place d’aimer physiquement Tomie, même en cachette. C’est celle de quelqu’un d’autre… H qui a rempli un rôle équivalent avant elle, ou Aldana, encore et toujours Aldana…


	3. Crystal - La meilleure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Est-ce qu'on a ce qu'on mérite ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La meilleure  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** LastMan Stories  
>  **Personnage :** Crystal  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #4. " _Victorious_ " d’après GenPrompt_Bingo">  
>  **Continuité** /Spoil éventuel : _Soir de Match_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Crystal était une excellente joueuse. La meilleure ! Elle recevait des commentaires élogieux sur son jeu, personnel et au sein de l’équipe… et des commentaires graveleux sur son physique. Elle ne se faisait pas d’illusions : elle savait que ça jouait aussi dans les sélections.   
Elle ne l’étalait pas sur la place publique mais elle ne comptait pas spécialement garder secrète à toute force sa relation avec Richard Aldana. Elle avait décroché la timbale avec lui !  
Ça durerait ce que ça durerait ; elle n’attendait pas qu’il divorce pour elle, oh pitié non d’ailleurs vu comment il traitait sa femme, mais en attendant c’était le pied. Une revanche magistrale sur cette vipère de Casey et cette greluche de Tomie Katana. Elle n’avait jamais pu la blairer celle-là. Ouais, elle était mieux à la place de maîtresse chérie et désirée, sans promesse à briser, que d’épouse régulière méprisée, surtout si c’était mérité.


	4. Casey - Méchanceté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour réussir dans ce milieu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une dose de méchanceté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** LastMan, _Soir de Match_  
>  **Personnage :** Casey  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #11. " _Vicious_ " d’après GenPrompt_Bingo">  
>  **Avertissement :** lesbophobie canon, fuck you very much le scénariste de ce one-shot  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Il faut une bonne dose de méchanceté pour être championne de Violent Ball. D’agressivité, en tout cas. Il faut avoir la gagne, et la carrure. Les adversaires sont des ennemies à abattre, les équipières des pions à gérer. En tout cas, c’est ce que Casey professe. Les nunuches qui croient encore à la beauté du sport, à la rivalité noble, à l’entraide mutuelle, n’ont qu’à aller se rhabiller. Littéralement, vue leur tenue de combat. Faut aussi supporter d’être vue comme un objet sexuel.   
Celles qui causent encore de grands idéaux… comme si ! ce sont aussi celles qui donnent à leur sport la réputation d’être toutes des gouines. Pas qu’il n’y ait pas un fond de vérité là-dessous, mais la ligne entre titiller le public qui fantasme sur ce qui se passe dans les vestiaires, et le soûler avec des histoires de sentiments à la con, est dangereuse à franchir.


	5. Katy/Adrian/Elorna - Mieux aimée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il aurait dû prendre un peu plus soin d'elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Sweetheart_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** LastMan (BD)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Katy -> Adrian (-> Elorna)  
>  **Genre :** drama ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #. " _cherished_ " d’après GenPrompt_Bingo">  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 8 et 9  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Katy est un trésor précieux dans la vie de ceux qui la connaissent. Ses parents autrefois, son frère toujours, Adrian maintenant. La chair fraîche et douce de ses seize ans abrite aussi un cœur tendre. Les parties de baise avec son mec sont à la fois la grande éclate, et ensuite un grand apaisement pour lui.   
Mais qu’il n’aille pas croire non plus qu’elle va le laisser faire tout et n'importe quoi juste parce qu’elle l’aime. Il faut que ça marche dans les deux sens, elle a droit à un peu de respect, merde !  
Adrian l’aime sincèrement. Il sait que c’est une idée risquée, de sortir avec la petite sœur de son meilleur pote. Ils savent tous les deux que ça ne sera pas pour toujours, ils ont vu trop d’histoires mal se finir autour d’eux.   
Elle pensait savoir dans quoi s’embarquer quand elle l’a accueilli dans son cœur comme dans son lit. Elle n’est pas la première qu’il a aimée, même pas la première avec qui il a couché… mais bien la première avec qui il a une histoire sérieuse et suivie et il tient fort à elle.   
Jusqu’à ce qu’il en trouve une qu’il aime encore plus…


End file.
